


Christmas with the Graysons

by GuardianSoulBlade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Teen Titans AU. Kory, Vic, Gar and Rachel visit the Grayson family for Christmas. Drabble 224 words for Reddit.





	Christmas with the Graysons

Dick Grayson smiles nervously at his friends as they approach the house.

“Dick, when you said your house was big, I did not think you meant the Crowne family mansion,” Kory Anders pointed at the house.

Dick sees a man with gray hair in a suit running away from his house for dear life.

“Tony Zucco! Get back here!” William Cobb bellows. He’s chasing after him, hurling circus throwing knives as he goes. Everyone dives out of the way. William Cobb comes charging out in a Santa suit. He goes running by and does not look like a man hitting 90 years old.

He stops and looks at his great grandson for five seconds, “Merry Christmas, Dick!” Then he resumes his pursuit.

Garfield Logan looked at him, “Dude, who was that?!”

“My Great-Grandfather on my mother’s side of the family,” Dick explained nervously.

“You’re not gonna act any differently than you do at school?” Vic asked.

“Of course not,” Dick smiled.

“Vic, Kory, Rachel and Gar, right? I hope you’re all hungry, I made Christmas dinner,” Mary smiled at them.

“Hi,” Rachel looked a little nervous. Mary gave her a reassuring smile that there was nothing to be nervous about.

Dick couldn’t help but enjoy himself. The Holidays with family and friends always made him happy, and he didn’t ever want this to change.


End file.
